This invention relates to a machine for the preparation of popcorn, and particularly to a popcorn machine for producing popcorn on a volume commercial basis.
In the usual type of commercial popcorn machine, popcorn is fed to the popping jar at a single rate of feed. In such machines, corn will be seen popping in the transparent belljar when the demand is large, but in off-peak hours when the demand is low, the single-rate-of-feed machine will shut down and no corn will be seen popping, since there is sufficient popcorn already popped to take care of the relatively low demand.